Riki's Birthday Present
by TheOtomePrincess
Summary: It's Riki's birthday! And this one is extra special because you're finally a married couple! You decide to give him an EXTRA special birthday present. But are you going to give him more than what you intended to?... My first lemon. Please don't judge if it's bad. If you have any ideas for the next chapter plz PM me. I need all the help i can get. Thx. R&R No copyright intended.
1. Ideas, Drunk Riki and Maid Costumes

Chapter 1

"What should I do?" I asked myself as I wrote down the ideas for Riki's birthday. Even though it's in a month, I want to make it EXTRA special because we married just last year. It his first birthday as us as a married couple so I want to make it a birthday he won't forget. It's already 12 o'clock and I haven't even made one good idea. "*sigh* I guess I'll just take him to a gourmet restaurant." I said, disappointed.

'CLICK.' The door opened. And came in a very drunk Riki. That's right; he said he was going to a business dinner today. "SARAH!" Riki yelled in joy as he quickly came up to hug me. This reminds me of the first time I saw Riki drunk. But I'm used to it now. "Riki, welcome home." I said as I hugged him back lightly. He let go of me and stared at me with this odd look on his face. "Is something wrong?" I asked, confused. "You… you look… really… sexy…" He said in his tipsy/childish voice. "What?!" I asked in shock. "Yeah… you… you should wear that maid outfit more often…" He said still staring at me. M-maid outfit!? I'm in my pj's. Is he really that drunk? "Riki, you're drunk. Come on, let's take you to bed." I said as I led him into our bedroom. "NO! I still want to look and you!" Riki said, stopping in his tracks and pouting. Is it wrong to find this adorably cute? "Riki, you're hallucinating. Come on you need to sleep." I said pushing him into our room. "Fine, but first you give me a goodnight's kiss." He said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I kissed him on the lips. "There, feel better?" I asked. He nodded and went to bed. "I'll be back real quick; I just need to finish some work." I said as Riki started changing. "Ok." He said as I left.

I sat back down and tried to think of at least one good idea before I go to bed. Then, my mind started trailing back to the conversation Riki and I just had. Wait a minute… Riki… birthday… maid costume… THAT'S IT!

But can I really pull it off? I mean, I'm not that kind of girl but… I guess if I want to make his birthday EXTRA special I guess I can do it.

I got up and went to bed with a happy/nervous/excited feeling in my heart.


	2. Does He Really Deserve It?

Chapter 2

I've decided to throw a surprise party for Riki once he gets back home with the gang and after they leave, I'll give him his "special" present.

I started going through the online shopping website I normally use and started to look for maid costumes. 'I still can't believe I'm going through with this.' I thought to myself as I finally bought a maid costume that I think Riki will really like. Suddenly I heard the door open and I immediately closed the window before he could see it. I turned off the computer and went to welcome Riki home.

"Riki, welcome back!" I said as I came over to kiss him. "Hey." He said, kissing me back. "Mmmm, something smells good, what's for dinner?" He asked pulling away from me. "Beef stew. Go and get yourself changed then we'll have dinner." I said as I went back into the kitchen to get the food prepared. "Ok, I won't be long." He said as he went into our bedroom.

After about ten minuets Riki comes back in normal clothes and hugs me from behind. "So, did you miss me?" He asks jokingly. I decide to play along with the act. After all, I need to start working on my acting skills for Riki's birthday. "Oh, yes Riki, I've missed you so much! I was on the verge of tears!" I said, doing a little fake sniffs. "Wha-" Riki said surprised. He thought I wouldn't do that and he started blushing.

After a minute or two he returned back to his normal expression and said something I didn't expect. (Well, not really.) "Oh? So what's my punishment going to be?" He asked smirking. "!?" All I could do is blush. But, then I knew what to say. "You get nothing. That's your punishment!" I said pretty confident that Riki wouldn't have anything to say after that. But, then again, I've been wrong before.

"Then let me rephrase that question. What's my reward." He asked jokingly. I thought for a moment, and thought of the perfect thing to say. "Do you really think you deserve a reward? You put me on the verge of tears! THE VERGE OF TEARS!" I said, very dramatically. And I added a little more fake sniffs. "If anything, I deserve an apology." Riki just stood there thinking. After a while a mischievous grin spread across his face… oops. Then he picked me up princess-style and laid me on the bed.

"R-riki, what about dinner?" I asked, trying to get out of this situation. "Later, right now all I want is you." He said, placing a kiss on my neck. I decided to give in. once Riki puts his mind to something; it's hard to talk him out of it.

(Author's Note: If you want me to put in the details of what is going to happen, comment. Thx. Sarah)


End file.
